greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Risk
is the eighth episode and mid-season finale of the eleventh season and the 228th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary Maggie and Meredith disagree with Derek about the best way to approach a patient’s case, which leads to a bigger argument between the couple. Meanwhile, Callie feels responsible when one of her veterans is pushed too far and one doctor’s routine procedure results in a devastating diagnosis. Full Summary As Meredith's voice over talks about memory again, there are flashbacks to her youth and her more recent fights with Derek. Derek and Maggie are arguing in front of Owen in an X-ray viewing room as Meredith walks in. Maggie paged her instead of Webber for a general consult. Maggie needs to go in her patient to debride the infection before it shuts down her heart, her lungs, and all other organs. Also, it's her patient. She only paged Derek for a consult. Derek says that if the ventricle ruptures, it's gonna be catastrophic. Maggie thinks that if Derek goes in first, the patient will die on the table. Derek says that if Maggie goes in first, the patient will come off the table brain dead. Owen concludes they're both racing against the clock. Meredith sides with Maggie. Owen knows what they're gonna do. In the patient's room, the doctors explain what's going on. Holly's mother is shocked that her daughter needs brain surgery. Owen wants to run a chest CT with contrast to see which infection is most urgent. They'll base their decision on which surgery comes first on that. Stephanie enters the exam room where April is all set up for an ultrasound. Stephanie explains she's interested in fetal surgery, so Webber let her do some OB ultrasounds. April says it's fine as she applies the gel onto her belly. As April doesn't want to know the sex, Stephanie's gonna do all the looking for her. However, as she talks about the baby, she accidentally spills the sex by saying that he's sitting like a Buddha. Jackson comes in, surprised to see Stephanie there. April tells him the baby's sitting like a Buddha, like last time. Stephanie is alarmed by that and while she compares the ultrasound with the one taken three weeks ago, Jackson informs April he has a busy day. April thanks Stephanie because she had to lie to her husband about not knowing the sex and decides that they're done here, despite of Stephanie's objections. Stephanie stays behind with a worried look. In Callie's lab, two soldiers, Rick and Jordan, are mastering their virtualreality leg. The one with the best numbers will get a robotic limb first. In order to calm the competitiveness between the two, Owen reminds them they're both gonna get a robotic limb eventually. Callie thinks the competition is what's keeping them going, and besides, they came up with it. Owen warns her not to push them too far, but she's too excited because they're really close to have someone walking again. Jordan wins and high fives Rick, who congratulates him. Callie tells Owen she doesn't need to push the soldiers; they come wired that way. She asks Jordan if he's ready to take a walk. While talking to Graham and Arizona about a surgery, Herman is enjoying ice cream for breakfast. Life is short and she's perky, so she decided she can eat whatever she wants. Graham leaves the scrub room to go prep the patient. Herman tells Arizona she's trying to go through every flavor of ice cream before she cashes in. Arizona is nervous, because they're about to operate and she doesn't know if Herman is in any condition to. All she knows is that Herman has a brain tumor. Herman reminds her she only has access to her knowledge, not her life. Nicole does say she's divorced. Now all she has is work, her, and Graham. Now she realizes that sounds sad. Nicole doesn't want to share anything about the tumor, because she has a team of neurosurgeons far more experienced than Arizona, so her input is nothing more than an invasion of her privacy. As Arizona keeps asking about the tumor, Herman decides she's not focused enough for surgery and throws her off the case. Deborah introduces herself to Derek, who says he doesn't have time to talk. She was asked to talk to him by the President. She's his special assistant. She's here to talk to him about the leadership of the brain mapping initiative. Derek reminds her they already had that talk, but Deborah says the President doesn't like being told no. She knows he's busy, but she'll wait until he can make time for her. Maggie and Meredith are waiting for Holly's chest CT. Derek is frustrated that they started with the chest. With Rick and Owen watching, Callie helps Jordan to take a few steps with the robotic leg. It's hard, but he's getting there. He takes a step without anyone holding him. They applaud and he asks to do the stairs set up in the lab. The doctors say it's enough for now, but Rick encourages him to prove them wrong. It goes wrong on the first step. Jordan falls down and hits his head on the metal bar used for walking. Callie and Owen rush to his side. He's bleeding from the head, so Owen calls for neuro. Amelia and Owen take Jordan up to the OR. Callie wants to come, but Owen tells her to stay with Rick because she's done enough. Rick feels bad. He thinks he pushed Jordan too hard. Maggie and Meredith ask for more images, frustrating Derek even more. Maggie leaves the room, giving Meredith and Derek time to fight. Derek says Maggie only called her because she thought she could talk him down. Meredith calmly asks the tech for a 3-D pericardial reconstruction. Stephanie sits down in the cafeteria with Jo, who's observing Alex and Meredith, who're sitting at another table. Meredith is everywhere in her life. Stephanie shows her the scans of April's baby, with whom she thinks something is wrong. Jo takes a look. Maggie sits down with Alex and Meredith. Alex thinks Meredith and Derek are using her to piss each other off. Callie sits down with them too. She's angry because everything in her life is going wrong and it feels like it's all her fault. Maggie and Meredith leave, as their scans are ready. From another table, Richard is staring at Maggie. He says he's apologized, but now he just has to wait for her to come to him. Good idea, she says, but he probably better stop staring at her like he's doing. Bailey is drinking a healthy kale smoothie, but she doesn't like it at all. Derek comes over and asks Richard to come and take a look at something. Owen joins Amelia in the scrub room before Jordan's surgery. She's gonna have to do a full craniotomy. She feels like she owes him an explanation about last week, so she tells him about her addiction and sobriety. Even though Derek already told him all that, she likes him and works for him, so she rather not hang her professional relationships on Derek's reputation. She needed him to hear it from hear, knowing that it was a risk to keep her on staff. "We're all a risk. We all have something," Owen says, having his own version too. He's still struggling with it every day, and he assumes it's the same for her. Maggie and Meredith are watching their scans. They're gonna have to debride the neck too. Meredith thinks even Derek will come around when he sees this. Richard comes in and takes a look at the scans, saying they should wait until Derek comes back with the brain scans. He's here because Derek asked him to have a look, frustrating the two doctors. Arizona gives Alex her phone to do something really bad for her, because she can't do it. But she can't tell him what, so he decides not to do it and gives her back her phone. She gathers all her courage and calls another hospital, pretending to be a fellow of Amelia, and asks for all of Nicole Herman's scans per Amelia's request. Derek has found some time to talk to Deborah, who was told not to come back to D.C. without a yes from him. Derek would like to help her, but turning down the position was the hardest choice he ever had to make, but he made it for his family. He knows the President will understand that. He knows the President is hard to say no to, but he did it. As Arizona pretends to come pick up scans for Amelia, Amelia asks if she's looking for the scans she's holding. Arizona thanks her and takes the scans, but Amelia puzzled together that this is their Nicole Herman and asks what's going on. Amelia and Arizona study the scans. It's a perfect butterfly tumor, amazing Amelia. In order to answer the question if Herman is showing symptoms, Amelia names all the possible symptoms, including vision loss, fatigue, and uncontrolled sexual behavior. Arizona assures her that everybody who needs to know, knows about this. Amelia promises to be discrete about it. As Arizona leaves, Amelia continues to stare at the scans. Pierce and Grey tell Holly and her mother that they need to operate on the chest infection right away. The mother puts all of her faith in their hands. They'll do the brain surgery later, Meredith informs her. Suddenly Holly has difficulty breathing. Callie walks into Jordan's room, where Owen is examining him. He's in a coma, and there are no signs of him coming around. Owen says she should have stopped them from pushing each other that hard. He says she doesn't know the first thing what risk means to soldiers. They are young men who are trained to defuse bombs in supermarkets, so they don't see the danger in stepping up a stair. She should've stopped them. Wrecked, Callie leaves the room. Arizona walks into an on-call room to talk to Herman, but finds her in a very compromising position with Graham. "Robbins, occupied," Herman says. A disgusted Arizona leaves the room. Derek and Richard find Maggie and Meredith doing a crike on Holly. This is what Derek was afraid of. He says he's been longer here than Pierce has, so they're going to follow his approach, end of discussion. Maggie and Meredith follow Derek outside to argue with him. Derek assures Meredith that this is about the girl, not them. However, as sure as he is, she is too. He's pulling rank here, while he doesn't have any rank to pull. Pierce is department head, he isn't, so it's her rank to pull. Since it's Maggie's patient, she gets to decide. She decides to go the OR right away. Arizona talks to Graham about the sex with Herman. It's happened numerous times. He says he's not taking advantage, as she's in the power position and suggested it herself. He thinks she's jealous and suggests she can try too, because Herman's pretty open to ideas. As he leaves, Stephanie comes in and shows Arizona the ultrasound. Arizona confirms it could be type 2 or 3 of what Stephanie's thinking, and Stephanie then reveals it's April and Jackson's baby. Arizona tells her not to tell April or Jackson. She'll go check with Herman first to make sure they're right. Callie talks to Rick, who asks what's happening now. Callie says they'll get him the robotic leg as soon as possible, but Rick refuses to take it before Jordan, who might never wake up. Callie knows how bad he feels, but that doesn't mean he has to give up on the possibility of ever walking again himself. Jordan is his best friend, who pushed him every day when he went to rehab. He's not gonna let Jordan wake up to find that he has stolen the first robotic leg from him, and he doesn't understand how Callie can just move on to the next patient. Rick is sure Jordan's gonna wake up and angrily leaves. Arizona sees a destroyed Callie and asks if she's okay. She will be, she says. Arizona wants to pretend for a little moment that everything between them is okay, because she could use it. Callie agrees and Arizona sits down, saying she feels like everything is going wrong and she has no idea what to do about it. Callie feels like every single thing she's doing is wrong. They tell each other they will figure it out. Before she leaves, Arizona asks if Callie misses her at all. She does. Just not enough, Arizona concludes. Maggie and Meredith are operating. Maggie thinks it must be a lot easier without Richard and Derek breathing down their necks from the gallery. "Welcome to my life," Meredith says. In the gallery, Derek is worried about Holly's brain. He knows Meredith thinks he's just doing this to act against her, and he realizes he's given her every reason to think that, but it's not the case right here. Richard knows, and he knows how frustrating it can be when someone only sees you in one way. He recognizes Ellis in both of them. Down in the OR, Holly is bradying. As they rush to fix it, Meredith assures Maggie the two men are still watching. Arizona and Stephanie go to talk to Herman about the ultrasound, but Herman says it's gonna have to be later. She closes the door on Stephanie. Arizona promises to come find her later. Herman is mad that she spoke to Graham, because she doesn't know how many orgasms she's left in life, so she's not gonna let Robbins steal them, nor let her invade her privacy. Arizona says it's her nature to worry and she wants to keep Herman and their patient out of danger. Arizona also has a hard time believing that having sex with Graham is not a symptom, and it's against hospital rules. Herman says that when you have an expiration date of 5 months, it's interesting to see how many rules you don't give a damn about. Graham is a complete tool, but he's young, attractive, and very physically fit. What she saw was not a symptom of the tumor, but a symptom of dying soon. So she's gonna screw as many Grahams as she can. Arizona decides to respect that, and Nicole tells her to come for their C-section. Meredith has paged Alex to ask him if this whole situation between her, Derek, and Holly is about her. Alex is wanting to give her two minutes, and her promise that she won't sleep in his bed tonight. Meredith is worried that Derek maybe wasn't being a stubborn jackass, but maybe he was right. Alex asks if she would've made the same decision if she were going up against another doctor. This reassures her. Richard tells Bailey that Derek screwed him again by asking him for a consult, and he went up against his daughter. Doesn't sound like staying out of her way, Bailey says. Bailey turns around to walk up the stairs again. She's got her pedometer on. Richard walks next to her while thinking about what he should do with Pierce. He's thinking about apologizing, but she doesn't think he has to because he's a great man. He deserves better, and if she can't see that, she doesn't deserve him. He wants to continue talking about it, but now she's bored with all of it. He's sounding like a broken record. She apologizes, it was the kale rage talking, but that doesn't mean she's wrong. Amelia has paged Owen and Callie. Jordan has woken up, but he's unresponsive. There's no knowing yet how many function he'll regain, or if there will deficits. Owen asks if he has people besides Rick. His parents are on their way from Florida. Callie asks Owen to talk outside, but he decides to talk to Amelia first. He asks if she has people too. She has Meredith and Derek and meeting, so she's pushing through. She asks if he has people. He says he's fine. She knows he is, living in her brother's trailer, but he can always come to her if he needs to talk. He thanks her. Callie tells Owen she wants to take a step back from the project because she indeed doesn't know anything about the veterans and because Rick doesn't want to move forward until Jordan is all right. She can't throw Rick aside and move to someone else. Owen says it's not acceptable to stop when it gets hard. She has to push through, so he orders her to go Rick back here and give him real hope. Meredith and Maggie inform Claire that Derek is going to check if Holly's brain is still fuctioning properly. Holly responds well, relieving Maggie and Meredith as well. The brain surgery will take place tomorrow, but he doesn't foresee any problems. Claire thanks him. Arizona and Herman get out of the OR. Herman compiments Arizona as Stephanie comes over with the ultrasound. Herman asks Arizona what she thinks it is. Arizona diagnoses osteogenesis imperfecta, basing her diagnosis on the size and mineralization of the head, the short femurs that haven't grown, and the lack of movement in the fetus. Herman confirms and says that it's sad. If the baby survives birth, it usually doesn't live any longer than a few days or weeks. By the look on Arizona's face, Herman realizes it's the baby of someone Arizona knows and she says she's very sorry. All Arizona can do is be there for her friend. Stephanie tries to sneak past April in the ER, but April sees her and calls her name. She forgives Stephanie for the mistake she made. She's actually glad to know her baby is a boy and she's going to tell Jackson tonight. Stephanie hugs her and says she's sorry. April doesn't understand and says it's okay. Richard sees Bailey is really committed to getting all her steps. As Maggie comes over to talk to Richard, Bailey reminds him not to apologize to her. Maggie wants to know why he decided to side with Shepherd. He admits it was a coin toss that could've gone either way, but he did a risk/benefit analysis, with the outcome measurements and adverse effects. It made quite a quantitative list, which is right most of the time. He does all of that in his head. She's interested in going over that list with him, so he suggests they meet tomorrow morning. Jo wants to go home, but she's waiting for Alex, who's texting with Meredith over her fight with Derek. Jo suggests they just wait to give her a ride over, and save her the trouble of coming over later anyway. Jo feels like she's part of a commune. Alex explains he wants to honor the open-door policy of the house, to give everyone a place to stay in time of need, as he frequently used to back in the old days, even when Meredith hated him. She understands that, and he assures her that having her in her bed is totally different thing as having Meredith in there. Rick is walking with Owen and Callie's help. They let him go, and he takes a step on his own. In order to be discrete, Amelia is in a remote x-ray viewing room, looking at Herman's scans. She paged Arizona, who immediately starts taking the scans down. She admits that only she and Herman know, so Herman cannot find out that she stole the scans. Arizona stars rambling how Herman can choose how she's gonna go and that she wants to die with dignity and that she now knows what symptoms to look for, so it's all good now. Amelia yells at her to shut up and listen, because she thinks she can remove the tumor. Stephanie approaches Herman, wanting to know if there is really nothing they can do. As a nearby elevator opens up and Jackson gets off, Herman says that cases like this are usually hopeless and the baby will lead a very short, painful life. "So cute, sitting like a little Buddha," Herman says, returning the tablet to Stephanie. She walks off and a shocked Jackson asks Stephanie what that was about. Meredith and Derek are about to go home, but an argument over Zola's coat sparks a bigger fight. She asks why he doesn't trust her. He trusts her, but he's not gonna compromise himself. She points out he already did that for her, and she can feel his pissiness and resentment for that every day. He says he resents her because she's never had his back on that decision. Ever since he told her that she and the kids were more important to him, she's been trying to prove him wrong. Meredith says it's already proven by the fact that he's not happy here, diminishing everyone around him. He yells he gave up everything for her. Meredith points out that that's the problem: the brain mapping initiative is everything for him. Derek leaves the lounge. Meredith is following Derek on his way out of the hospital. He's done with the constant battling, as she thinks he's some kind of tyrant who's determined to keep her down. "You are keeping you down, and now I'm paying for it," she says. She doesn't know how to fix it. He should've just gone to D.C.. He asks if that's what she wants, because that door is wide open. She knows it is what he wants. He reveals he was offered the job again today. He can take the job right now. After remembering how they met and how they're living now, she tells him he should take it. He angrily takes his phone and tells Deborah that he's accepting the job, saying he's looking forward to it. She tells him to go now. As he walks off, she remembers being on the carousel as Richard walked away from her Ellis. Exactly like Richard and Ellis, an argument about whose career is most important, has driven Meredith and Derek apart. As she watches him walk off, Meredith remembers the most significant events in her life. Like her mother always used to say, your memory is like a carousel. You can't get off. Cast 11x08MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 11x08AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 11x08MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 11x08RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 11x08CallieTorres.png|Callie Torres 11x08OwenHunt.png|Owen Hunt 11x08ArizonaRobbins.png|Arizona Robbins 11x08AprilKepner.png|April Kepner 11x08JacksonAvery.png|Jackson Avery 11x08AmeliaShepherd.png|Amelia Shepherd 11x08JoWilson.png|Jo Wilson 11x08StephanieEdwards.png|Stephanie Edwards 11x08DerekShepherd.png|Derek Shepherd 11x08NicoleHerman.png|Nicole Herman 11x08MaggiePierce.png|Maggie Pierce 11x08GrahamMaddox.png|Graham Maddox 11x08RickSchultz.png|Rick Schultz 11x08JordanCarter.png|Jordan Carter 11x08DeborahCurzon.png|Deborah Curzon 11x08HollyTichener.png|Holly Tichener 11x08ClaireTichener.png|Claire Tichener 11x08Intern.png|Intern Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins *Sarah Drew as Dr. April Kepner *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery *Caterina Scorsone as Dr. Amelia Shepherd *Camilla Luddington as Dr. Jo Wilson *Jerrika Hinton as Dr. Stephanie Edwards *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Guest Stars *Geena Davis as Dr. Nicole Herman *Kelly McCreary as Dr. Maggie Pierce *Nicholas D'Agosto as Dr. Graham Maddox *Titus Makin Jr. as Rick Schultz *Michael Roark as Jordan Carter *Kimberly Hébert Gregory as Deborah Curzon *Lindsay Pearce as Holly Tichener Co-Starring *Raquel Gardner as Claire *Kyra Da Costa as Intern Uncredited *Kate Burton as Dr. Ellis Grey (archive footage) *Aria Leabu as Young Meredith Grey (archive footage) *Sandra Oh as Cristina Yang (archive footage) Medical Notes Holly Tichener *'Diagnosis:' **Descending necrotizing mediastinitis **Brain abscess *'Doctors:' **Maggie Pierce (cardiothoracic surgeon) **Derek Shepherd (neurosurgeon) **Meredith Grey (general surgeon) **Richard Webber (general surgeon) *'Treatment:' **IV Antibiotics **Chest debriding **Steroids After a root canal, Holly contracted a serious infection which had caused an abscess in her brain and damage to her heart. Maggie and Derek fought over which problem should be tackled first. After scans showed the extent of the infection, they planned to take her into surgery to remove the infection from her chest. Before that could happen, she crashed and had to have a cricothyrotomy put in. Derek then demanded that he be allowed to do the brain surgery first. Despite his insistence, Pierce pulled rank and took her in to operate on her chest. They were concerned after the surgery that she would have brain damage, but she woke up afterward and was able to respond to commands. He scheduled her brain surgery for the following day. April Kepner *'Diagnosis:' **Pregnancy *'Doctors:' **Stephanie Edwards (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' April had an ultrasound to check the progress of her pregnancy. April and Jackson's Baby *'Diagnosis:' **Osteogenesis Imperfecta *'Doctors:' **Arizona Robbins (fetal surgeon) **Nicole Herman (fetal surgeon) **Stephanie Edwards (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' The ultrasound April had revealed what looked like Osteogenesis Imperfecta in the fetus. Herman predicted that if the baby survived birth, he would live only a few days or weeks. Rick Schultz *'Diagnosis:' **Above-knee amputation *'Doctors:' **Callie Torres (orthopedic surgeon) **Owen Hunt (trauma surgeon) *'Treatment:' **Robotic limb trial Rick was one of the veterans in Callie and Owen's prosthetic limb project. By the end of the day, he was walking on the leg. Jordan Carter *'Diagnosis:' **Above-knee amputation **Multi-focal hemorrhage **Edema *'Doctors:' **Callie Torres (orthopedic surgeon) **Owen Hunt (trauma surgeon) **Amelia Shepherd (neurosurgeon) *'Treatment:' **Robotic limb trial **Craniotomy While trying to walk in the robotic limb, Jordan, 22, fell and hit his head, causing a brain bleed. He was taken into surgery to repair the bleed. After surgery, he was in a coma for a while. He eventually woke up, but was still unresponsive, leaving his doctors unable to say if he had an deficits from his injury. Herman's Patient *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **Nicole Herman (fetal surgeon) **Arizona Robbins (fetal surgeon) **Graham Maddox (OB/GYN resident) *'Treatment:' **Surgery Herman, Arizona, and Graham prepared to operate on a pregnant woman. When Arizona expressed concern about Herman operating, Herman took her off the case. Nicole Herman *'Diagnosis:' **Astrocytoma *'Doctors:' **Dr. Weaver (neurosurgeon) **Amelia Shepherd (neurosurgeon) *'Treatment:' Arizona lied in order to have Herman's scans sent over from her doctor's office. After Amelia saw them, she took interest. She said the tumor was beautiful and eventually told Arizona that she believed she could remove it. Herman's Other Patient *'Diagnosis:' **Pregnancy *'Doctors:' **Nicole Herman (fetal surgeon) **Arizona Robbins (fetal surgeon) *'Treatment:' **Emergency c-section Herman got paged for an emergency c-section. It went well. Alex's Patient *'Diagnosis:' **Spinal malformation *'Doctors:' **Alex Karev (pediatric surgeon) *'Treatment:' Alex told Meredith he had a five year old patient and had to tell that kid's mother he had a spinal malformation. Music "Deeper" - Ella Eyre "Home" - Aron Wright "Run" - Marsha Ambrosius Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song , originally sung by Deftones. *This episode scored 8.33 million viewers. *Filming for this episode was scheduled from October 10 to October 23, 2014. *Kimberly Hebert Gregory, who portrays Deborah Curzon in this episode, originally played a mother in an earlier episode of this season. However, her scenes were cut from that episode, but since the writers and production crew liked the actress so much, they asked her to come back to portray Deborah. The deleted scenes featuring the character she originally played are featured on the season 11 DVD. *Meredith's voice over states the carousel never stops turning and that you can't get off. Ironically, the carousel shown has a sign saying you're only allowed to get off when the carousel stops. * In the final scene Meredith remembers significant experiences in her life, for example **How she watched a video tape of her mother in Only Mama Knows **Her farewell to Cristina in Fear (of the Unknown) **Her first day at the hospital in A Hard Day's Night **The bomb in a patient in It's the End of the World and As We Know It **The cancellation of Cristina's wedding in Didn't We Almost Have It All? **How she almost drowned in Drowning on Dry Land **The shooting rampage in Death and All His Friends **The plane crash in Flight **How she built a house of candles for Derek in Freedom, Part 2 *The idea of making April and Jackson's baby sick was pitched by Sarah Drew herself. Therefore, she's really committed to the storyline. *This was one of the Geena Davis's favorite episodes to guest star in. *This episode ends on November 14. Gallery Episode Stills 11x08-1.jpg 11x08-2.jpg 11x08-3.jpg 11x08-4.jpg 11x08-5.jpg 11x08-6.jpg 11x08-7.jpg 11x08-8.jpg 11x08-9.jpg 11x08-10.jpg 11x08-11.jpg 11x08-12.jpg 11x08-13.jpg 11x08-14.jpg 11x08-15.jpg 11x08-16.jpg 11x08-17.jpg 11x08-18.jpg 11x08-19.jpg 11x08-20.jpg 11x08-21.jpg 11x08-22.jpg 11x08-23.jpg Behind the Scenes 11x08 BTS1.jpg 11x08 BTS2.jpg Quotes :April: We don't want to know the sex, so I'm not gonna look. :Stephanie: I will do all of the looking. All right, so, there are the feet and the toes. He's breech, sitting cross-legged like a little Buddha. :April: Yeah, he does that. Oh, my God. :Stephanie: What? :April: You said "he"! :Stephanie: No, I didn't. :April: Yeah, you did. You said "he". :Stephanie: No. :April: You said "he"! :Stephanie: Oh, oh, God! ---- :Nicole: Marry the work, Robbins. It's always there for you. :Arizona: So, um... so, no family? :Nicole: I have work and you and... Graham. God, that's the saddest thing I've ever said. ---- :Jo: He doesn't even eat with me anymore. Grey is in my bed and my bathroom. I used to eat with my boyfriend at that table. Am I being weird? :Stephanie: So, I did an ultrasound on April Kepner today. :Jo: Okay, that's weirder, way weirder 'cause it could have been your baby. :Stephanie: Jo, don't talk. ---- :Alex: What's the matter with you? :Callie: Nothing. I have a patient who got hurt, and Hunt thinks it's my fault. I'm getting divorced again, and Arizona thinks it's my fault. And basically I destroy whatever I touch. :Maggie: So, by "nothing," you meant "everything." ---- :Amelia: Listen, Derek told me everything I need, so you don't have... I work for you and I respect you and I like you, so if it's all right, I don't care to hang my professional relationships on Derek Shepherd's reputation. I needed you to hear it from me. I know it's a choice, keeping me on. I know I'm a risk. :Owen: We're all a risk. We all have something. I mean, I have my own version. And it was different. It took a different toll. It still does, and I push through every day. And I'm assuming you're doing the same thing, unless I see otherwise. ---- :Arizona: Are you okay? :Callie: Uh, I will be. I will be. :Arizona: Could... could we just pretend that everything between you and I is okay, just for a little bit? I could use that. :Callie: Yeah. :Arizona: I feel like everything is going wrong, and I have no idea what to do about it. :Callie: I feel like every single thing I am doing is wrong. You will figure it out. You will. :Arizona: You will, too. :Callie: Thanks. :Arizona: Do you... miss me... at all? :Callie: Of course. :Arizona: Just... Not enough. ---- :Derek: She thinks I've been working against her. And to be truthful, I have given her plenty of reason to believe that. But that is not the case right here. I swear it. :Richard: Yeah, I know. And I know how frustrating it can be when someone chooses only to see you one way. They're both so much like their mother. ---- :Nicole: Robbins, I don't know how many orgasms I have left in life, but it may be fewer than flavors of ice cream, so I can't spare any. Stop stealing my orgasms. ---- :Nicole: Robbins, when you have an expiration date of five months, it's amazing how many rules you don't give a damn about. Graham is a nominal surgeon, and he's a complete tool, but he's young, he's attractive, and he's very physically fit. What you saw was not a symptom of a tumor. It was a symptom of dying soon. So I'm gonna screw as many Grahams as I can. ---- :Richard: Shepherd screwed me again. :Miranda: I don't care for the way that sounds. ---- :Nicole: Well, it's very sad. If it is, indeed, type II and the infant survives birth, they don't usually live more than a couple of days or weeks. Robbins, someone you know? :Arizona: A friend. :Nicole: I'm very, very sorry. :Arizona: There's got to be something we can do. I mean, what... what can I do? :Nicole: Be there for her. ---- :Alex: Look, I told you it's your house, too. :Jo: Yeah, apparently, you say that to all the girls. :Alex: Listen, that house was always open. Even when Mer hated me, I could be there. People went through their crap, they needed a place to be, they came there. You should understand that more than anybody. And as long as I'm the... It stays open, all right? :Jo: All right. :Alex: And come on. You in my bed and Meredith in my bed are two really different things. :Jo: They better be. ---- :Nicole: Cases like this are usually hopeless. This baby would have a very short, painful life. I'm sorry. So cute, sitting like a little Buddha. :Jackson: What was that about? ---- :Meredith: Why don't you trust me? :Derek: Of c... For God's sake, Meredith, of course I trust you. :Meredith: Why did you call Richard today, for a second opinion? If that had been any other surgeon, Dr. Bailey, would you have done it? :Derek: It was a surgical consult. :Meredith: It doesn't matter whether it's a surgical consult or a code. You don't trust me and all you wanna do is fight me. :Derek: I don't wanna fight with you but I'm not gonna compromise myself, Meredith, just because you think that... :Meredith: Well, you've already done that, you've already compromised yourself and diminished yourself for me. I feel that, your pissiness, and your resentment, Derek. :Derek: You know why? You know why I resent you? Because you've never had my back on this! Not since the day I told you I would stay. I told you that you and the kids were more important. You have been determined to prove me wrong, that this is the wrong choice. :Meredith: I have proven it, because you can't be happy here. You diminish everyone around you! :Derek: I did this for you! I gave up everything! For you! :Meredith: There it is! "Everything". You gave up "everything". That was everything to you? ---- :Meredith: Derek, slow down. :Derek: No. I'm done. I'm not gonna do this anymore, this constant battling. :Meredith: I'm not battling, but I'm just not gonna let you just... :Derek: You think I'm some sort of tyrant determined to keep you down. :Meredith: You keep you down, and now I'm paying for it! And I don't know how to fix it. You should've just gone to D.C.! :Derek: Is that what you want? Because that door is wide open! :Meredith: It's what you want! :Derek: Meredith, they offered me the job again. Today. I can take this job right now. :Meredith: You should. Take it. :(Derek calls Deborah.) :Derek: Deborah, it's Dr. Shepherd. Glad I could catch you. It was great that you came by today. Please tell the President that I would be thrilled to accept the post. Yes, absolutely, we can talk more then. I look forward to it. I will see you soon. (He hangs up the phone.) :Meredith: Good. Go. :Derek: Oh, I'm going. :Meredith: No, I mean it. Go now. Go. See Also de:Risiko fr:Le goût du risque Category:All Episodes Category:GA Episodes Category:GA S11 Episodes